


Trollhunters/3below: RWBY style

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), RWBY, Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Before 3below came out, RWBY trailer songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl





	1. Rose

_ Red Like Roses Brings Me To The Place You Rest… _

 

Jim is seen walking through the wrecked streets of Arcadia or what's left of it, overlooking a battle.    


He passes through the broken streets, only to be confronted by a bunch of Gumm-Gumms who quickly surround him. Gunmar shows up before letting out the cruelest laugh known to man when more and more Gumm-Gumms showed up along with Angor Rot but Jim showed no emotion only for the sound of gears clicking and turning caught their attention when his weapon then transforms into a scythe and he wraps the blade around one of the Gumm-Gumm’s neck.

He smirks, then cuts it in half by using the recoil of a shot he fired. Jim then slams the scythe into the ground to brace it as he fires several rounds at the approaching Gumm-Gumms that come out of the shadows to join the fight.

Both Gunmar and Angor Rot rushed in to fight the scythe-wielding Trollhunter but he disappeared in a flash of black and red rose petals before hearing a clicking sound for the two to turn around and see Jim folding the scythe into a small box but firing invisible arrows as he jumped up and unfolded the box back into a scythe and spun around to slice up more Gumm-Gumms in his way before Gunmar punched him away, sending him flying back as Jim  then stands straight, observes the Gumm-Gumm armada, and ejects Daylight's magazine, before flipping Daylight's orientation. 

He then discharges Daylight, and the Gravity magazine he places in amplifies his recoil, causing him to fly forward at insanely fast speeds. He swiftly kills two more Gumm-Gumms, while the others look on in shock - just in time for Jim to reach the large pack.

As limbs and bullet casings fly, Jim finishes the final Gumm-Gumm before firing one last round from Daylight which causes a massive explosion, while he flips into the air and lands without flaw, before holding Daylight behind him while casings fall down around him.

 


	2. Mirror

Aja is seen walking out onto a stage for what appears to be a concert. Soft music begins to play and Aja begins singing. 

_ Mirror, tell me something, _ _   
_ _ Tell me who's the loneliest of all?  _

The scene transitions to another location, where a demon rises up and prepares to attack Aja. Aja pulls out Myrtenaster and begin to fight each other.

_ Mirror, tell me something, _ _   
_ _ Tell me who's the loneliest of all?  _ _   
_ __ Fear of what's inside of me; Tell me can a heart be turned to stone? 

Aja uses her superior speed to dance around the demon's slow attacks and land several quick strikes, which do little damage, she is then knocked back and a boulder lunges toward her, forcing Aja on the defensive until she uses her semblance to create glyphs, allowing her to jump around in midair and move quickly. 

The demon quickly counters by forcing Aja to jump into the air to avoid a tendril and knocks her down while she is helpless. 

The moonlight shines through the ceiling and blood can be seen running down the left side of Aja’s face. Aja then uses red Dust that seems to reflect the demon’s attack back at it, making it unbalanced as it tries to recover. Before it can, Aja switches to blue Dust and encases its tendrils with a stream of ice before she disarms it with another attack. The fire demon tries to throw boulders at her, but she dodges and blasts it in the air with a glyph and then keeps it suspended with another ability.

_ Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  _ _   
_ _ Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world,  _ _   
_ _ Why won't you let me hide from me? _ _   
_ _ Mirror, mirror, tell me something,  _ _   
_ __ Who's the loneliest of all? 

Aja then jumps into the air and seems to use white Dust in an attack that destroys it. The scene then fades back to the concert stage where Aja gazes at the before turning to the audience and bowing to them before turning back to Krel and Vex as she walked up to him and smiling.

_ I'm the loneliest of all.  _


	3. Shadows

_ - _ _ From shadows, We'll descend upon the world, Take back what you stole.- _

_ (Claire is a mix of cat and changeling so she is the beast that descends from shadows.) _

Claire is seen sitting on a rock in the forest as she watched the stars in the sky with her brown eyes and her cat ears twitching and her long tail swaying from side to side, Angor walks up to her holding his Shadow Staff in his hand as he sighs and clears his throat to get her attention.

"Claire, it's time." He said as she slowly turns toward him.

"Okay."

Claire seems uneasy, but follows him regardless to a cliff side, where they slide down the side before jumping onto a passing train. Angor swiftly cuts open a hatch, and they drop into one of the cars, only to be confronted by a large group of activating turrets as the sound of bullets loading into the guns made them pull out their weapons.

_ "Intruder, Identify yourself." _

Angor simply cuts one into pieces with the Creeper Sun dagger before Claire joins the fight with Gambol Shroud. The two quickly defeat the androids in the train car before moving onto a flatbed car with even more androids approaching.

_ From shadows,  
_ _ We'll descend upon the world,  _ _   
_ __ Take back what you stole.

Claire proceed to completely annihilate the Androids in the car. Eventually, they burst out of the freight car onto a flatcar and encounter a horde of Androids running towards them.

_ From shadows,  
_ _ We'll reclaim our destiny, Set our future free.  
_ __ And we'll rise. (And we'll rise.)

They continue to fight them until they reach a cargo hold. Angor looks inside and is pleased with what he sees, although the contents of the crate are not shown or identified."Perfect. Move up to the next car." He says as he closes the trunk full of what they needed, Blake on the other hand didn't feel like that it was a good idea after all.

_ Above the darkness and the shame. _ _   
_ _ Above the torture and the pain. _ _   
_ __ Above the ridicule and hate. Above the binding of our fate.

" I'll set the charges." He said smiling until Claire's cat ears drooping in guilt.

"What about the crew members?"

**"** What about them?" Angor asked shows no concern at all for them.

"Angor?" She asked anxiously, waiting for the assassin to respond but he didn't look at her until the sound of  hissing came from behind them catching their attention. At that moment, a Spider Droid climbs down from the ceiling and attacks.

_ Born with no life, _ _   
_ _ Into subjugation. _ _   
_ __ Treated like a worthless animal,

_ Stripped of all rights, Just a lesser being, _ _   
_ _ Crushed by cruel, ruthless Human rule. _

Claire and Angor’s attacks do little damage to the droid, and they are blasted through a door onto another flatbed car by a large energy attack from it. Angor tells Claire to buy him some time in order to create the spell, and she attacks the droid on her own, but she quickly retreats behind Angor as the droid prepares another large attack. The droid fires a powerful beam, Angor catches the beam with his dagger as he smirks. As his body starts to glow, the droid jumps toward him. Angor then slashes out with his sword before shouting the spell, disintegrating the droid and even affecting the trees in the Red Forest causing their leaves to fly into the air.

_ When it started, _ _   
_ _ All we wanted was a chance to live our lives, _

_ Now in darkness, _ _   
_ _ Taking everything we want and we will rise. _

_ We'll rise. _

As Angor walks back towards Claire, he finds her on a separate train car standing near the connector between the cars. As he reaches out to her...but she looks away as sher had a sorrowful look.

_ "Goodbye, Angor." _

She severs the connection and lets the released carts slow down as she lets the rest of the train continue en-route. As she leaves, the background becomes completely red with a black silhouete of Claire in the middle, with black leaves falling down.


End file.
